Cobweb
/ |decvalue=30 |hexvalue=1E |blastresistance=20 |physics=No |luminosity=No |transparency=Yes }}Cobwebs are an item that showed up in Beta 1.5. They naturally appear only in Abandoned Mine Shafts. Cobwebs were previously found in the terrain.png file, but had no block ID assigned to it. They were added in Beta 1.8 and are generated in Abandoned Mine Shaft. Cobwebs are also flammable, but they can't be ignited. It currently has no use, placing it in a crafting table has no effect, nor is it craftable from string. Cobwebs can be broken with the player's hand, but this does take a very long time, especially if the player is stuck in one. Cobwebs can be 'broken' much faster with a sword or shears, but this deals double durability points to the sword. If one of these two tools is used, then the cobweb will drop one string. In order to obtain the block itself, shears enchanted with the Silk Touch enchantment must be used. Behavior Moving into a cobweb limits the user movement abilities. When they are "inside" the cobweb, players will move at a speed equal to about 15% of the normal walking speed. Additionally, jumping will vibrate the player, akin to jumping in a two block high space. Dropping an item into it will make the item stick and gradually sink through it. Unlike water, however, falling into a cobweb will not prevent fall damage, although it will be delayed until one makes contact with the ground. This property of the block makes it ideal for players wishing to make red stone "timers." By having a dispenser put a item out, the item will gradually fall onto a pressure plate and activate the next circuit or some other device. More cobwebs can be used to make the time longer. This is also useful for traps. The most common being putting them above a lava pit, forcing the player to fall slowly to their death, while preventing them from dumping water onto the lava to put it out into Obsidian. Fall Damage *Jumping from as little as one block above a cobweb, onto it, will induce half of a heart in fall damage. *When falling into a cobweb, if a player gets into a Minecart or Boat before hitting the ground, they will not take the fall damage until they exit the cart/boat. Trivia *Cobwebs can be placed on any block, including transparent blocks or even other cobwebs. *Signs and paintings can be placed on cobwebs. *Ghasts will not see players in or behind cobwebs. *Destroying a cobweb makes "stone" sounds, oddly. *Spiders, as they are spiders, will move right through a web block without being slowed down. *Whilst traveling down through a cobweb and attacking, it counts towards critical hits the same as jumping while attacking would - even if the player did not jump into the cobweb. *If you place Soul Sand under a cobweb, you will move 10% slower, which is slower than the average crouching speed. *Swords break cobwebs faster and give you string. *Cobwebs can be good for special effects and decor. Cobwebs are good for smoke from chimneys, and can create quicksand. Category:Non-Solid Blocks Category:Blocks Category:Natural Blocks